Maudite
by Okasan-Hoshi
Summary: "Elle voulait s'enfuir, partir le plus loin possible de tout, mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et ce monde qui la faisait souffrir. Fuir ce poids qu'elle portait sur ses frêles épaules..." Que se serait-il passé si Hinata avait rejoins Orochimaru de son plein gré ? Aurait-elle changée l'histoire ?
1. Chapter 1

La petite fille courait dans la neige, elle ne sentait plus ses pieds nus glacés par le froid. Ses poumons la faisaient horriblement souffrir et les larmes parcouraient inlassablement ses joues. Elle courait droit devant elle, les branches griffaient son visage blanc. Elle voulait s'enfuir, partir le plus loin possible de tout, mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et ce monde qui la faisait souffrir.

Fuir ce poids qu'elle portait sur ses frêles épaules...

Elle se prit les pieds dans une branche et s'étala de tout son long dans la couche de flocons glacés. La gamine ne bougea pas, elle n'avais plus la force de se lever... Depuis combien de temps courait-elle ? Avait-on remarquer son absence ? Une fatigue incommensurable l'écrasa contre le sol.

Elle eu envie de mourir.

Peut-être était ce son destin, il serait toujours plus agréable que ce qu'elle vivait actuellement chez elle... Dans l'immense manoir de sa famille.

Elle ferma lentement les yeux et sentit peu à peu le froid l'envahir... Alors qu'elle allait se laisser emporter par la fatigue elle entendit des bruits de pas non loin de là... Fallait-il qu'elle bouge ? Devait-elle appeler à l'aide ?

Tout son corps refusa de bouger et les pas se rapprochèrent pour finalement ne plus faire un bruit.

Elle sentit une présence près d'elle, son regard perdu dans le vide elle ne pouvait pas voir qui était là. Un violeur ? Un détraqué ? Un meurtrier ?

-Si tu reste dans cette neige tu mourras...

C'était une voix plutôt étrange, comme si quelqu'un se racler légèrement la gorge à chaque parole, limite hypnotisante...

Elle ne répondit pas, son corps engourdit par le froid... Et ce fut lorsque les pas commencèrent leur chemin inverse que ses lèvres remuèrent seules.

-Je... Ne veux pas... Mourir...

Une longue minute passa et la petite crut que l'homme était partit, elle fut surprise de l'entendre à nouveau.

-Si tu viens avec moi personne ne te feras plus de mal. Mais pour ça tu doit te lever.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait faire confiance à cet homme. Mais après tout pourquoi ne pas essayer ? La jeune fille voulut se lever, mais se bras et ses jambes ne voulaient pas bouger, son corps entier refusait de répondre.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et parvins à se redresser sur ses bras. Et alors qu'elle perdait connaissance elle eu le temps d'apercevoir une longue chevelure noire ébène sur un visage presque aussi blanc que la neige...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'image est de moi:)

NDA : Voilà enfin le premier chapitre de maudite, j'espère qu'il vous plaira n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me donner votre avis;).

Je suis aussi à la recherche d'une bêta pour m'aider à votre mes plus grandes ennemis : les fautes!Chassons ensemble ces gueuses hors de nos pages !

Sinon bonne lecture:)

-Tu m'as tellement déçu...

-Tu ne mérite pas d'occuper ta place...

-Je suis plus forte que toi !

Tout autour tout était sombre les membres de sa famille apparaissaient les uns après les autres, leurs paroles atteignaient son cœur et le lacérés comme des rasoirs. Des larmes coulèrent le longs des joues de la petite fille qui tenta de se boucher les oreilles, mais cela ne changea rien.

Elle cria pour ne plus les entendre.

-Je me fiche de ce qu'il peut t'arriver...

-Cette marque aurait du être apposer sur ton front et non le mien...

-Tu est inutile !

Alors le sort se déroba sous ses pieds, le vide l'attira tendit qu'elle essayait de s'accrocher mais elle sombra dans sa propre tristesse...

Tandis que Hinata se battait contre ses propres démons à côté d'elle deux spectateurs impuissants observés silencieusement son cauchemar. L'un d'eux grand et mince semblait plus réfléchir, ses longs cheveux noirs contraster énormément avec sa peau blanche. Il fronça ses sourcils sur ses yeux jaune signe de quelconque intérêts envers la créature fragile qui se trouvait devant eux.

L'autre ne voyait en la fillette qu'une gêne et une bouche de plus à devoir nourrir, à moins qu'il ne fasse changer d'avis à son maître...

-Pourquoi avez-vous ramené cette fille maître Orochimaru ?

L'autre homme mis plus de temps à répondre, il se frotta le menton en continuant d'observer la gamine devant eux. Elle semblait en proie à une profonde douleur émotionnelle.

-Je l'ignore moi même Kabuto, mais je sens qu'elle a quelque chose de spécial. Elle nous sera utile le temps voulut.

-Et si jamais elle ne possède pas de capacité hors normes ?

-Et bien tu sait ce qu'il te restera à faire. Pour l'instant essaye de la sortir de ce cauchemar, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ses cris toute la journée.

Orochimaru sortit de la pièce sans jeter un dernier regard sur Hinata. Kabuto soupira, en regardant l'endormie il ne trouva rien de spécial en premier abords sur son corps. Mais le ninja savait se méfier des individus que ramenais Orochimaru, il pensa à tout les autres qui attendaient quelque part dans le bunker.

Et alors qu'il allait réveiller la jeune fille celle-ci se redressa en hurlant le front trempé de sueur froide En état de panique elle s'accrocha désespérée à ses vêtements en appelant à l'aide. Surpris et excédé Kabuto la repoussa tellement fort qu'elle chuta de l'autre côté du lit et un bruit sourd signifia sa chute sur le sol dur de la chambre.

Hinata se redressa sur ses mains, elle regarda autour d'elle. La chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait ne lui disait rien, où se trouvait-elle ? Un homme se dressa devant-elle, ses cheveux gris clair, ses petites lunettes sur son nez et ses yeux noirs ne lui inspirèrent pas du tout confiance. Elle se ramassa sur elle même dans un coin de la chambre, Kabuto soupira.

-Écoute je ne te veut pas de mal, pour l'instant alors tiens toi bien.

La fillette ne bougea pas, elle enfouis son visage dans ses bras. Que se passait-il donc dans sa tête ? Il en eu vite assez, Kabuto l'attrapa violemment par le bras l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux, et alors il comprit pourquoi Orochimaru l'avait « sentit ».

Les yeux de la gamine étaient différents de ce qu'il avait vue jusqu'à aujourd'hui. D'un blanc crème tirant sur le lilas, sans pupilles. L'homme se perdit quelques secondes dans ses immenses yeux où tristesse et panique semblaient

-Intéressant, qui est tu ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas, cherchant tant bien que mal à se soustraire à sa prise. Mais elle parvint juste à se fatiguer un peu plus.

-Réponds moi ou je te jure que je t'arracherais les yeux dans la douleur...

Il lui dit cela avec un froideur telle que la fillette finit par répondre.

-Hyûga Hinata...

Hyûga ? Ce nom fit immédiatement son chemin dans sa boîte crânienne et toutes les informations relatives à cette famille lui revint en mémoire. Il sourit d'un air mauvais malgré lui et dû effrayer Hinata car elle poussa un cri aigus et tenta de faire lâcher bourreau. Kabuto relâcha son étreinte et la fillette tomba au sol, elle retourna se blottir dans un coin à quatre pattes.

Kabuto l'observa longuement, outre le fait qu'elle le rebute tant elle semblait fragile et faible il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'associer à un petit animal chétif. Un lapin. Il se demanda encore pourquoi Orochimaru l'avait recueilli et poussa un profond soupir.

-Bon suis moi maintenant je dois t'emmener voir maître Orochimaru puisque tu est réveillée, déclara Kabuto.

Hinata le regarda par dessus ses bras qui lui cachés le visage, pouvait-elle faire confiance à cet homme ? Comme lisant dans ses pensées Kabuto continua.

-Si je voulais te faire du mal je n'aurais pas attendu tout ce temps.

Sa voix glaçante fit frissonner la brune qui préféra ne pas le mettre en colère, se levant elle se dirigea doucement vers lui. Alors qu'elle était à quelque pas de lui, il observa son visage, elle ressemblait à une poupée que l'on aurait trouver dans une poubelle, sa peau pâle et ses lèvres roses contrastés avec la boue qui s'étalait sur ses joues.

Le jeune homme se ressaisit et poussa la lourde porte emmenant Hinata avec lui...

Autour d'elle tout n'était qu'obscurité et lamentations, la brune gardait la tête baissée. Elle ne voulait pas voir ces hommes, femmes et enfants derrière ces barreaux qui la suppliaient de l'aider, certains réussir à l'attraper en tendant leurs bras à travers les barreaux et Kabuto dû même quelques fois leur donner des coups pour qu'ils la lâchent. Ils arrivèrent dans un hall qui était beaucoup plus calme que le sombre couloir qu'ils venaient de passer. Quelques enfants plus ou moins jeune que Hinata se trouvaient la aussi, Intimidée la jeune fille baissa immédiatement la tête trouvant le sol étrangement intéressant. Mais Kabuto ne fut pas de son avis et après l'avoir attraper par le bras il se dirigea vers le petit groupe qui les avaient remarquer.

La jeune fille sentit l'angoisse monter en elle, où était-elle ? Pendant quelques instants elle regretta d'avoir demander à l'homme blanc de la sauver...

Toujours le visage rivé au sol Kabuto la plaça devant les autres enfants qui l'observèrent curieux de voir une nouvelle arrivante ayant l'air aussi faible.

-Voici Hinata, Orochimaru la recueilli alors je compte sur vous pour la traiter comme telle, c'est compris ? Leur déclara le jeune homme.

Certains hochèrent la tête peu convaincus, le gris laissa la fillette là et se dirigea vers une lourde porte qu'il referma sans jeter un œil sur Hinata morte de peur.

Alors qu'elle fixait obstiner le sol une paire de sandale apparut en plus de ses pieds nus dans son champs de vision relevant doucement la tête elle découvrit un garçon très grand, ses cheveux roux rejetés en arrière sauf deux petites mèches rebelles de par et d'autre de son front. Malgré cette coupe très explosive son visage arboré une expression très douce. Il observait Hinata comme on observe un petit animal apeuré qui aurait besoin d'aide.

-Je suis... Jûgo, lui dit-il simplement.

Après avoir dit cela il la dépassa et s'en alla quelques parts en s'enfonçant dans un couloir sombre dont l'obscurité le recouvrit totalement. Hinata se calma un peu, finalement si tout les autres étaient comme lui cet endroit ne serait pas si mal. Mais en se retournant vers les autres elle comprit que les autres n'étaient pas du tout comme Jûgo.

Un autre garçon la fixer d'un œil mauvais, ses cheveux mauves lui cachant la moitié du visage cela ajouta du mystère à sa personnalité. Les mains sur les hanches il la toisa de sa hauteur lui aussi, profitant du fait que Hinata soit plutôt petite pour l'écraser encore plus.

-Hé bien tu en fais une drôle de tête, ne t'en fais pas ce n'est pas moi qui te mangeras ici, mais je me demande bien ce que maître Orochimaru va faire de toi... La vaisselle peut être ?

Il ria de sa mauvaise blague sous l'œil peinée de la jeune fille qui compris que jamais elle n'allait l'appréciée, c'est alors qu'un rire le rejoignit presque semblable au sien mais plutôt se situant dans son dos...

-Viens mon frère, viens dire bonjour à la nouvelle, ce ne serais pas trop poli sinon je crois...siffla-t-il mauvais.

-Oh tu crois ? J'arrive alors.

Le garçon devant-elle se décala quelque peu et une tête apparut à côté de la sienne trouvant sa base sur la nuque du premier. La jeune fille porta ses mains à sa bouche refrénant son envie de hurler et de s'enfuir de cette endroit maudit... Les deux frères voyant son état se mirent à rire de bon cœur se délectant à chaque fois que quelqu'un les voyait.

-Hé vous deux ça suffit.

Une voix fit tout de suite taire les deux frères qui s'éloignèrent en bronchant sans pour autant s'élever contre la voix qui semblait les soumettre. Un garçon plus âgé que la jeune fille s'approcha d'elle ses cheveux gris clair contrastés avec ses yeux cernés de rouge au iris vertes, au dessus sur son front deux points rouge également, un doux sourire éclaira son visage. Il regarda quelques instants Hinata dans les yeux.

Ce tout petit moment ouvrit une porte dans le cœur de la jeune fille... Elle se perdit dans ses yeux et crût pendant quelques instants flotter quelques part dans l'espace. Son cœur battit un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine comme revigoré par un but précis.

-Je suis désolé du comportement de mes amis, lui dit doucement le nouvel arrivant. Je suis Kimimaro, je suis le chef de ce groupe. J'espère que maître Orochimaru voudra bien te garder avec lui et que nous pourrons tous ensemble travailler pour le bien de ses expérimentations...

Hinata n'entendit que la moitié de son discours mais elle en comprit l'essentiel. Elle hocha rapidement la tête rougissant quelque peu, et fixa de nouveau ses pieds nus pour ne pas qu'il le voit. Alors qu'un silence pesant se fit sentir la porte par laquelle était partit Kabuto s'ouvrit à nouveau laissant le jeune homme revenir auprès des élèves de l'homme serpent. Il fit signe à Hinata de le suivre et puisqu'elle mettait un peu de temps à réagir il l'attrapa par le bras et la força à le suivre.

Elle fut entraînée dans une pièce ronde éclairée seulement par deux torche qui se trouvait de par et d'autres d'une sorte de trône en bois. Sur sa droite une étagère supporter difficilement le poids de parchemins, rouleaux et livres en tout genres et pour la plupart poussiéreux. A sa gauche une table massive portait tout un tas de choses qu'Hinata ne connaissais pas mais elle reconnut des tubes à essais, des fioles et des béchers, certains vides, d'autres remplis d'une substance inconnue qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Dans un haut bocal elle crut même reconnaître un œil mais préféra ne pas y faire attention si c'était le cas.

Elle ne remarqua que tardivement l'homme qui se trouvait sur le trône tellement il semblait discret, mais lui l'avait observer dès le départ. Il s'était nourrit de son air fragile et timide, elle ressemblait au lapin et souris que les serpents mangeaient pour se nourrir. Un frisson le parcourut.

Il était le serpent.

Elle était le lapin.

Tout dépendait de ce qu'il allait faire d'elle.

Quand elle le vit enfin elle ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise mais se ressaisit aussitôt. Elle s'inclina très bas devant lui et une toute petite voix sortit de sa personne :

-M-merci beaucoup de... de m'avoir sauvée la vie. Je... Je voudrais vous remercier de n'importe quel façons... Donc si je peux être d'une quelconque aide...

Un large sourire s'inscrit sur le visage de l'homme serpent, mais Hinata n'aurait pas su dire s'il était mauvais ou bon. Malgré elle son cœur si mit à battre d'une vitesse folle. Orochimaru se releva de son trône et se dirigea lentement vers la jeune fille, qui eu envie de s'enfuir au fur et à mesure que l'homme s'approchait.

Mais elle semblait hypnotisée par ses yeux qui la transperçaient, qui semblaient la dévorer du regard comme o regard un futur repas... Orochimaru posa ses mains sur les frêles épaules de la jeune fille et sans rien dire, sans donner de préavis sur son geste, sans même de violence, il se pencha sur elle...

Et la mordit à la base du cou...


End file.
